Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to modular lighting assemblies and more particularly to smart lighting assemblies incorporating light emitting diodes (LED) and electronic components.
Background
Current lighting assemblies typically include electronic components that are disposed on a substrate and on the same side as the light emitting element. Such architectures are problematic because the electrical components can cause optical interference with the light emitted from the light emitting element. Additionally such architectures cannot be securely mounted to third party components such as optical elements or heat sinks.
Therefore it is difficult to design a lighting assembly that is adaptable to securely incorporate variable optical configurations without interfering with the electronics.